dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Erika Lucifer
Erika '''is a young girl possessing a petite figure and is a descendant of the original Lucifer, as his great-granddaughter and the cousin of the current White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer. She looks up to Devils, seeing them as "cool" and "strong" and sees herself as more of a Devil than a Youkai due to her lineage. She possesses a rather major crush on Ajuka Beelzebub due to his intellect, strength, and appearance, to the point that she had developed her own Demonic Power to be similar to his Kankara Formula. Due to the appearance of Ex, who was revealed to be the "Holy Spirit of the Bible" due to Kokabiel before his death, word had quickly reached the Kyoto Youkai Faction and when the Three Factions had reached out to one another for a meeting between the three to work out a peace treaty, the Kyoto Youkai Faction sent an ambassador, Erika Lucifer, to work out the beginnings of a peace talk between the Three Factions and the Youkai. However, the reason for wanting a peace talk between the Three Factions and the Youkai is currently unknown and is believed to only be known to Yasaka and possibly Erika, as she was the ambassador sent to the meeting. She is a supporting character of the now ongoing fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Erika is a Devil Youkai Hybrid of a short stature and petite build, possessing toned arms and legs and a youthful and still face, much like a doll. She has long, black hair which grows all the way down to her waist, with black ears rising up out of her head with white fur coming from it and a slim, black tail that is split into two. Erika has almost-shaped, emerald green eyes and spruce eyebrows, which seem expressionless, much like a doll. Erika wears a dark pink vest that shows the top of her chest and her stomach, which is outlined in black, that hangs from a dark purple jacket that has no front. She has a wide leather belt coiled around her waist, just above it and a steel collar similar to cuffs around her neck. Erika has on a black skirt of layered cloth and skin-tight shorts/spats underneath the skirt. Personality Erika is a withdrawn young girl who, on the outside, acts more like an emotionless doll than a living being, believing that it is best to leave personal feelings and emotions away from work, however, towards friends and those she is more comfortable with, she acts more like an innocent young girl, who is easily excitable and outgoing. She possesses a formal way of talking, as shown when she introduced herself during the meeting of the Three Factions as the Kyoto Youkai Faction's ambassador and she clearly shows respect to everyone she speaks with. She is shy when it comes to meeting new people and will often be assaulted with nervousness and become easily flustered when spoken to, however, she tries her best to push this to the side, even if she stutters occasionally when talking - which she ignores. She can be easily impressionable, such as when she began to develop a crush on Ajuka Beelzebub due to witnessing his Demonic Power - his Kankara Formula - when she was on a secret visit to the Underworld and started to believe that Devils were very "cool" and "strong" as a result. Erika occasionally shows a very arrogant attitude when it comes to her own Demonic Power, which she shaped to be similar to that of Ajuka's and as a result, she will underestimate her opponents in battle and can easily be defeated as a result. However, regardless of her occasional bursts of arrogance, she is a kind young girl, who enjoys helping others with whatever task they need to be done and because of this, she displays a sort of reputation within Kyoto as a "kind young girl who helps others with a pleasing smile". Erika also shows a case of easily gaining an infatuation on other individuals, to the point that it causes Yasaka no small amount of exasperation. As for the reason why she easily gains such an infatuation, none is sure as to why, but Yasaka believes that she sees something in the person that Erika greatly craves and desires - that which is a sense of protection. History The spawn between a Pure-Blood Devil and a Nekomata Youkai - Erika could be considered to be a being that could become a bridge to create peace between the two species. Furthermore, she is a descendant of the original Lucifer and a cousin to the current White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer - she was truly born into a powerful position. However, a few months after her birth, her father was found dead - his murderer, unknown. After this event, she was raised and safeguarded by her mother's side - the Youkai residing within Kyoto. Years later, she would become an attendant to the recently born daughter of the Kyoto Youkai Faction's ruler, Kunou, and would become great friends with her. A few days before her eleventh birthday, she would sneak out of Kyoto and travel to the Underworld - to the place that her father was born - with a curiosity that was usual of that of a small child. It was there, that she met Ajuka Beelzebub. Though not exchanging words with the Maou, she would witness his Kankara Formula and develop a small crush on him because of it - of the intellect and strength that he had shown; his good looks did not help matters. However, it could simply be called as the infatuation of a young girl that would dissipate within a few years as she grows older. Returning home, she carried these thoughts within her mind and she would dedicate herself to creating something similar to this with her own Demonic Power. Years later, when Kokabiel planned his "war" and attacked Kuoh, he had revealed the identity of Ex as the "Holy Spirit of the Bible" which was thought to have vanished long ago. The Youkai caught wind of this rather quickly and when the Three Factions decided to convene in Kuoh to speak of a peace treaty, Yasaka, the current leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction, sent Erika as an ambassador due to her Devil lineage. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength - As a half Devil half Youkai, Erika naturally possesses a higher physical prowess than ordinary humans, and some Devils and Youkai. However, whether it was because of her mixed blood, or because of being unfortunate, Erika has a weak constitution, which has caused her physical power to diminish to the point that her strength is nothing special - in fact, it could be considered to be her greatest weakness and something that can be surpassed by some humans. Immense Speed - Though possessing a weak constitution, Erika is no slouch in movement. Understanding that physically, she was weak, she trained rigorously in order to lessen the burden that her body possesses, so that she could, at the least, avoid damage during battle. Erika is fast enough to continuously dodge several attacks in close range, however, her low stamina has caused her to not be able to keep that up for long, even with her immense speed - she can be easily overwhelmed. Low Endurance - Because of her weak constitution, Erika's body is weaker than most other supernatural entities, and because of this, her and pain do not mix well. Even a weak attack could knock her down and even render her unable to battle, depending on where the attack had landed. Her bones, in particular, were stated to be as strong as a human's bones, so it could be safe to say - that her body is as tough or just better than a human body. Low Stamina - Because of her weak constitution, Erika's body tires faster than most other supternatural entities, and because of this, she cannot easily or comfortably fight in battles of attrition or for very long. Her stamina can only hold out for, at the most, five minutes before she starts to tire out. Weak Constitution - Erika is more vulnerable to illnesses, disease, or poison, more so than any other Devil or Youkai. Adding onto this, she is physically weak, to the point of not being able to participate in a battle for more than a few minutes. Her body is just naturally weak. *By using Senjutsu or Magic, Erika can overcome having a weak constitution, but not for long. Immense Demonic Power - Though Erika possesses a weak body, she more than makes up for it with her Demonic Power, which she has honed for several years. Her Demonic Power takes the color of a light violet with the edges being darker in color, that possesses a feeling similar to that of being "oppressed", as if her Demonic Power is pushing down at others and trying to force them to get down on their knees. This reaction could be because she is the descendant to the original Lucifer, or that it was something that came about due to the arrogance she naturally possesses. *''' Akashic Records''' - Also known as the "Great Records of the Mind", is an ability created through years of studying and training, which was modeled after Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara Formula after having witnessed it when Erika visited the Underworld for a short time in secret. When it is activated, multiple mathematical formulas appear around Erika written in gold, which orbit around her, with the first line going clockwise, the second counter-clockwise, and so on, interchanging the direction with each line, which can make it seem very confusing. However, Erika is able to easily understand each line written at a moment's notice just from gazing at it for a second or two. Much like Ajuka's Kankara Formula, Erika's Akashic Records can calculate and create equations to understand, control, and reproduce, an outside phenomenon, thus, turning it into her own "special attack". Though unlike Ajuka, who can take control of, for example, a spell that created fire, turn it into lightning, and redirect it, Erika can only calculate a formula of the spell and bend it to her will - she cannot change it into something that it is not. After calculating a spell, Erika can use it again, even moments later, and can even change it further by adding on or taking away, formulas that make up the recreated spell. However, in the end, comparing the two together, it can be said that Ajuka's Kankara Formula is superior to Erika's Akashic Records. Senjutsu - Being a Youkai, Erika was trained in the use of her Senjutsu and she shows a fair understanding and skillful control over it, though she is far from being a master. Using Senjutsu, she can locate an enemy from afar, cause plants to bloom or wither, or disrupt the flow of an enemy's ki. She can also increase her physical capabilities with her Senjutsu, by using Touki. *'Touki' - By using Touki, which severely increases her physical prowess, Erika can take several attacks that she normally wouldn't be able to take when not using Touki and she can even dish out attacks with more power than she is normally capable of. Though, this is normal. Expert Magician - Erika has studied magical formulas for years, in hopes of being able to copy Ajuka's Kankara Formula, and though she managed to succeed in the end, it is an inferior version to his ability. However, her journey to doing so managed to transform Erika into a powerful Magician who is able to control the elements and utilize various other magical abilities. Some of the magical formulas that she can utilize are: *'Norse Magic' *'Elemental Magic' *'Plant Magic' *'Curse Magic' *'Purification Magic' *'Fairy Magic' *'Support Magic' *'Protection Magic' *'Reversal Magic' *'Imperfect Fox Fire' Trivia *Her physical appearance is based off of Rem Galleu from How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord. **Her being part Devil was decided because Rem Galleu had the soul of a Demon Lord sealed within her body. **Originally, I was going to make Erika a "Fox" Youkai which had two tails, but decided against this and instead made her a Nekomata with two tails. *Her name of Erika means "eternal ruler" and with Lucifer which means "morning star" or "light-bringer" her name would fully translate to as "Eternal ruler of the morning star or light-bringer". *Erika's Akashic Records is based off of the Kankara Formula that Ajuka created and the Quirk IQ from Boku no Hero Academia. *Erika is actually left handed. *According to Yasaka, she has had fourteen infatuations before meeting Ajuka and during her crush on him, she's had three. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Deus Vult